The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for operating system log files, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for tracking errors in an operating system event log based on a ranking and a rating of errors in the operating system log file.
An operating system log file records events taking place during the execution of the operating system and can be used to track the activity of the operating system and to diagnose problems or errors. A manual search of log entries in the operating system log file may be difficult and time consuming. An attempt to replicate an error may exacerbate the problem and cause further delay of corrective action to eliminate the error or problem. Similarly, a software application log file records events taking place during execution of a software application and can be used to track the activity of the software application and to diagnose problems or errors.